


It was fine (it wasn't)

by Treblereble15



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isolation, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: "Everything was fine- everything IS fine- why am I acting like this?!"They had been fine. They didn't know what was wrong.'I was fine- I don't know what's wrong'
Kudos: 2





	It was fine (it wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic with Denmark being the suffering souls :)

_ 'Everything was fine- everything  _ IS  _ fine- why am I acting like this?!"  _

The day had been great-  _ perfect _ even; Denmark had spent the whole day hanging out with their best friend and playing video games, talking about a family dinner from the night before off and on as well. But no matter how happy the Danish kingdom felt, the further into the day they went, the more they grew quiet, irritable, and felt like they were disconnected. They couldn't help it, and felt more and more guilty because they  _ should be happy _ , they  _ should enjoy being with their friend _ , but instead slowly everything began to be  _ too much _ and they were slowly losing ground. 

But even then they did their best to savor the company- going as far as feeling sad when it was time to say goodbye! 

The second they were safe in the confines of their room- their safe spot- they were nearly suffocated in a stifling pressure on their chest, their faces unbearably hot and their breath hard to draw. Burning tears flooded their eyes and poured out while they desperately grasped for answers as to what was wrong.  _ They had been fine _ . 

And Everything was too much

Too bright

_ Too loud _

**_Too much for them to FUCKING HANDLE_ **

Their nails bit into their palms as they clutched their fists, body trembling as teary gasps filled the silent room. The scratchy blanket made their skin tingle, but the weight was holding them down. Their toes and fingers were most likely colder than ice but the only thing they could feel was an overwhelming sea of emotions threatening to overpower them. 

The feeling got more and more stifling, slowly suffocating them as they continued to sob unrestrained. A part of themselves was  _ screaming  _ to Get A Grip, wanting to understand why this was happening and why it hurt so bad. 

They had to be strong for everyone. That's what someone said the day before after dinner as others tried not to cry. It was said a long time ago as well; but both times Denmark had wanted to cry too, because why did  _ THEY _ have to be strong? ~~They were hurting too!~~

Maybe they were finally dealing with emotions they had buried the day before, buried because they were too similar to another painful time. Maybe the dinner had been a lot for them to take in, and the extra sensory input the next day had finally pushed them over. Whatever reason, Denmark was overcome with so much raw feeling that they were wondering if they would ever be rid of it.

~~_ What sin did they commit? Whose wrath had they earned?  _ ~~

~~_ Why was this happening to them? _ ~~

....

Swallowing was hard but they managed, they sipped water, then they held their breath until it burned. They would get control of their breathing and work from there- hopefully making some sense of the mess in their mind; and once that was done, they'd sleep for as long as they needed. 

  
....

They had been fine. They didn't know what was wrong. 

_ 'I was fine- I don't know what's wrong' _

**Author's Note:**

> God nerfed me by drowning me in emotions that I can't identify or understand. >:(
> 
> I nerfed Denmark by forcing those emotions onto them >:)


End file.
